Irresistible
by ggamjongin
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prolog

_**Irresistible**_

A Super Junior's fanfiction

Author : Rin

Main Cast : Super Junior's Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and Others SM TOWN artist.

Pairing : Donghae/Hyukjae

Length : Chaptered

Rating : semi M

Genre : AU, Supranatural, Romance, Angst

Warn(s) : YAOI, unexisted creature (werewolf, fairy, vampire, etc), slight of gore, adult content, and etc.

Summary : Donghae tastes like blood. And Hyukjae tastes like meat. Two different monsters from the same world.

* * *

_PROLOG : After and Before_

* * *

Di bawah remang-remang lampu klub, aku berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang yang entah masih sadar atau tidak. Bau menyengat alkohol tercium, setiap seorang gadis berbalik mengajakku untuk menggesekkan tubuh bersama. Ku gelengkan kepalaku dan kembali mencari cara untuk lepas dari kegilaan ini. Gadis itu –seperti yang lainnya– terlihat kecewa. Namun, seperti dugaanku itu hanya bertahan sedetik saja. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali menari dengan liar. Seperti gadis lainnya. Itu tidak aneh.

Ku lanjutkan langkahku menuju seberang klub. Masuk ke dalam bilik VIP yang hanya dibatasi oleh horden yang mungkin sutra. Seorang penjaga bertubuh kekar melirikku tajam. Aku bisa membaca jalan pikirannya. Ia pasti ingin memperingatiku akan siapa tamu dibalik horden yang nyaris tembus pandang ini.

_Aku sudah tahu_, ingin ku balas begitu. Namun, ku urungkan niatku dan memilih untuk membalas tatapannya saja. Tidak tajam ataupun mengancam. Tetapi, anehnya dia malah membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan penuh hormat. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap congkaknya barusan. _Well_, sejujurnya ini tidak aneh lagi.

Ku lewati dirinya dengan senyum tipis. Ku singkap horden di hadapanku tanpa keraguan. Gairahku untuk menelan dirinya lumat-lumat semakin memuncak. Sensasi di dalam tubuhku semakin tidak terkendali. Rasanya ada yang meletup-letup di dalam sana. Jika aku masih mempunyai jantung, mungkin pria setengah hidup di pojok sana dapat mendengarnya.

"Donghae? Kau Lee Donghae, kan?"

Ia terlihat berkuasa di sana. Dengan setelan jas hitam serta dasi yang tidak diikatkan. Bahunya yang bidang disandarkan pada sofa yang bentuknya melingkar. Tatapan matanya masih sama. Terlihat teduh dan berkilat. Ku dekati dirinya tanpa bersuara. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya, jadi untuk apa aku menjawab?

"Kau benar-benar datang. Apa mereka mengusirmu?"

_Tidak. _Namun, aku diam. Diriku yang kini berdiri di hadapannya mulai merencankaan gerakan pertama. Sensasi aneh yang beberapa hari ini menghantui diriku semakin mendominasi. Ini bukan kali pertama aku merasakannya. Setiap memikirkannya, tubuhku sering bertingkah aneh. Seolah aku ingin selalu menyentu dirinya. Menjadikan dia milikku seorang.

"Kau tahu, malam ini bulan purnama. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Sekalipun aku yang menerima 'sakit' itu." ia memutar bola matanya dan entah mengapa, aku tertawa. Padahal, selera humorku selalu menolak lelucon kotor Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak perduli. Bercinta dengan werewolf cukup menantang." timpalku. Ah, sepertinya aku sudah gila.

Ku tarik kedua ujung dasinya, hingga wajahnya mendekat padaku. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku yakin ia dapat membaca hasrat tak tertahankan dimataku. Aku harap ia mengetahui tindak selanjutnya untuk menangani hal itu.

"Kau gila," ia bergumam sembari mengelus pipiku lembut. "Kau bisa dipenggal oleh rakyatmu sendiri jika mereka tahu apa yang pangerannya lakukan di sini."

Ku gesekkan pipiku kepada telapak tangannya. Meskipun, hanya sentuhan seringan ini. Aku tetap mengidamkannya. "Aku memang gila. Dan itu semua adalah salahmu."

Ia mendecak sembari mengalungkan kedua lengannya dibahuku. "Gila karena seseorang, atau mahluk jika aku boleh jujur, adalah hal terbodoh Donghae, My Lord. Aku bukan penggila novel Twilight beserta seri bodohnya. Menurutku, itu penghinaan besar bagi kaum kita. Jadi, ku mohon simpan rayuan gombalmu itu."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mencoba satu adegan romantis denganmu." kilauan dimatanya menunjukkan sebuah antusias serta penasaran. Jelas sekali jika kata-katanya barusan hanya sebuah klise para pria semata. "Kita seperti Bella dan Edward, eoh? Aku, Edward dan kau, Bella. Seperti Bella, aku tidak bisa menembus pikiranmu."

"Tentu saja! Aku adalah werewolf, Donghae. Itu berlaku bagi semua kaumku." sanggahnya, tampak berusaha menekan tawanya. Aku dapat membaca semua gerak-geriknya. Jadi, aku tahu Hyukjae. _Aku tahu_.

"Aku tahu. Kau memang werewolf dan aku.."

Sebelum penawaran bodohku kembali terulang, ia langsung mendorong tubuhku pelan. Bukan penolakan yang bertujuan untuk menyakiti. Ini lebih mengarah kepada penolakan yang bukan dikehendaki oleh hati nurani. Aku tahu jika diriku memang egois. Tidak sepantasnya aku menawarkan hal macam ini lagi. Hanya untuk memuaskan ego sendiri aku jadi mendorong dirinya untuk berubah.

"Maaf." suaraku kecil. Begitu kecil sampai musik di luar dapat menutupinya dengan mudah.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kenal dirimu Donghae. Jadi, aku sudah tahu."

Jemari halusnya meraih pipiku lagi dan entah siapa yang memulai, bibir kami menyatu kemudian. Terpaut dan bergerak layaknya menari.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, jam diluar menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Tengah malam. Waktunya pertunjukkan dimulai.

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Rin's Note : Annyeong~ ini Rin ^^ Aiggo, finally I'm back! Setelah hiatus entah dari kapan, aku kembali dengan satu fanfic bertema au!Vampire and werewolf beserta kaum semacamnya kkk..

Anyways, Rin rencana bakal update chapter 1-nya minggu depan (itu paling lambat). Doain moga Rin punya waktu, kay?

Kalau ada yang mau protes secara personal tentang ff ini bisa line ke aku aja.. Atau yang mau confess kalau stalk aku diam-diam kakakk..

K-bye! See you next chapter ^^


	2. Bagian I

**Bagian I**

_Serangan Pertama_

warn : typo & un-beta

* * *

_Kamis, 01 September 2012_

_22.00 KST_

.

.

Lampu kristal di atas meja makan bergoyang-goyang resah. Meja makan yang membentang dari pintu depan sampai pintu belakang terlihat hampa, meski ada segelintir orang yang sedang menyantap makan malam mereka. Keheningan yang terpaksa mendominasi ini terasa semakin munafik. Di dalam diri para individu yang sedaritadi melempar tatap kepada sekelilingnya, sesungguhnya terdapat ribuan keresahan, kutukan serta tuduhan yang sangat ingin dilontarkan. Namun, apa daya situasi tidak mendukung. Rasanya akan kurang ajar jika tiba-tiba menghancurkan keheningan ini.

"Ini benar-benar konyol!" Seorang pria muda membanting sendok maupun garpunya, ia menatap beberapa orang di hadapannya dengan mata berkilat. "Sudah jelas jika semua ini adalah salah kaum mereka! Tidak perlu lagi ada diskusi untuk menentukan siapa yang bersalah. Karena pelakunya ada di hadapanku sekarang."

Nadanya yang congkak membuat lima orang yang duduk di depannya menjadi geram. Enak saja dia menuduh! Jangan karena kaum mereka dengan kaumnya sedikit bertentangan. Dia bisa seenaknya menyalahkan kaum lain. Mungkin, mereka sedang mengutuk pria itu dalam pikiran mereka sekarang. Masa bodoh dengan fakta Vampir bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Perasaan mereka sudah terlanjur terluka akibat tuduhan pria itu.

"Pangeran Raphael, jaga mulutmu!" Seorang pria yang duduk tidak jauh darinya menegur. Aksennya yang aneh dalam berbahasa Inggris tampak mengganggu pria di sebelahnya, yang merupakan keturunan Inggris asli.

"Jangan membela mereka, Ezra. Mereka tidak pan-"

"Cukup! Bisakah kau diam?" Seorang pria muda lain memotong kata-kata adiknya. Matanya yang semula berwarna biru laut berubah menjadi merah darah. Perubahan yang dialami kakaknya berhasil membungkam Raphael – ia tahu jika Kris semakin muak dengannya.

Masih dengan sikap congkaknya, Raphael membuang muka ke sebelah kanannya. Sialnya, ia bertemu tatap dengan Aiden – pangeran tertua diantara dirinya dan Kris. Kakaknya yang satu ini selalu terlihat bosan setiap diundang ke acara makan malam atau pertemuan resmi antara sesama kaumnya atau kaum lain. Wajahnya yang datar menunjukkan ketidaktertarikan terhadap segala hal yang dibahasa Ezra ataupun Meriam – selaku pengasuh mereka sejak kecil. Raphael terkadang suka berandai-andai, apa jadinya jika ayah mereka musnah –bukan mati lagi, karena _well_ ayah mereka dan mereka sendiri sudah lama mati– dan Aiden menggantikan posisinya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu." Bisik Aiden, risih. Ia paling tidak suka dengan tatapan rubah adiknya. Apalagi, jika tatapan itu ditunjukkan khusus kepadanya. Ia bukan tidak suka lagi. Tetapi, benci.

"Maaf." Persis, setelah Raphael menunduk hormat kepada Aiden. Ezra memanggil putra tertua rajanya.

"Aiden, bagaimana menurutmu? Adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanyanya dengan sorot mata penuh harapan. Para tetua serta lima Werewolf yang sedaritadi sibuk dengan Ezra atau dunianya sendiri mulai beralih menatap Aiden.

Keingintahuan mereka akan tanggapan Aiden sebagai putra tertua semakin membuncah saat Aiden membuka mulutnya. Kris yang sudah tahu jawaban seperti apa yang akan Aiden berikan, mulai mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia menatap Aiden tajam sebelum menenggak gelas berisi cairan merah pekat.

"Semua ku serahkan kepada Kris. Sekalipun aku yang tertua, aku tetap tidak memilik hak untuk mengatakan apapun, bukan? Kalian lupa jika aku bukan anak sah dari dia. Maksudku, kalian masih ingat siapa ibuku, kan?" Mata Aiden bergerak kearah Ezra, Meriam, tamu lainnya, dan akhirnya hanya tertuju kepada Kris. "Ku harap kau tidak lupa."

Kris tahu jika Aiden menunjukkan kata-kata tersebut khusus kepadanya. Namun, ia berpura-pura tidak tahu saja. Memanggil pelayan di belakangnya lalu memintanya mengisi gelasnya yang kembali tandas. Aiden akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya.

"Tapi, jika aku boleh sedikit mengeluarkan pendapat. Ku pikir ini bukan karya seni buatan mereka." Aiden melirik kelima Werewolf itu sembari melemparkan lima lembar foto yang sedaritadi ia sembunyikan ke tengah meja. Ezra menatapnya kaget. "Dan jika aku boleh memberikan pendapat lagi, ku pikir ini semua kerjaan iseng kaum kita sendiri."

Aiden bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Bokongnya yang sedaritadi kram karena terlalu lama duduk akhirnya dapat merasa bebas. Ia menghela nafas, sebelum menatap kelima Werewolf di depannya. "Aku sudah melihat seperti apa bekas gigitan kalian. Dan aku pikir gigitan ini.. mungkin menyerupai, tapi ini bukan milik kalian."

Kelima werewolf itu saling mencuri pandang, sebelum kembali menatap Aiden. Ia pikir mereka sedang berdiskusi lewat telepati. Dan sekalipun Raphael mencoba menembus pikiran mereka, untuk sekarang ini tampaknya mustahil.

"Lalu, kalau begitu siapa yang melakukannya?" Salah satu dari antara kelima pria itu memberanikan diri bertanya.

Aiden meliriknya malas. Apa ia mesti mengulang kembali kata-katanya? Membuat salah seorang dewan Vampir di ujung sana merasa terhina?

_Well_, tampaknya mau tidak mau ia mesti melakukan itu.

"Bukannya tadi sudah ku bilang, kalau ini pekerjaan kaumku sendiri?"

.

.

Berpatroli di klub-klub malam sesungguhnya merupakan hal yang ia benci. Suara musik yang terlalu keras serta puluhan orang gila yang menghimpit dirinya adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia paling malas berpatroli di klub malam. Jujur saja, ia lebih memilih menyusuri gang kecil nan gelap di pelosok Kota Seoul sendirian ketimbang mengikuti Youngwoon masuk ke dalam klub tak bernama.

"Brengsek!"

Seperti umpatannya. Sayangnya ia tidak pernah diizinkan untuk berpatroli sendirian. Jadi, persetan dengan klub malam atau ketua kaumnya yang semakin lama-lama semakin menyebalkan. Ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat setiap malam Kamis. Malam dimana ia menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam di dalam klub bersama Youngwoon atau kadang Siwon.

"Ada apa, Hyuk?" Youngwoon menoleh kepadanya sebentar. Lalu, kembali memeriksa bilik-bilik yang dibatasi oleh horden putih panjang di depannya. 'Maaf', ia akan memberi respon seperti itu jika horden bilik yang dibukanya menampilkan dua sosok pria dan wanita yang entah sedang melakukan apa. Selama itu bukan Vampir yang sedang membunuh kaumnya, ia akan terus berkata seperti itu. Tentu, masih dengan sikap sopan yang sama.

"Musiknya terlalu keras. Telingaku jadi sakit. Ah, sialan!" Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk telinganya berharap pendengarannya kembali. Padahal, sesungguhnya telinga Hyukjae baik-baik saja. Ia hanya berpura-pura agar Youngwoon menyarankannya untuk pulang saja.

"Jika sesakit itu, kau bisa pulang Hyuk. Malam ini, anehnya, aku memiliki semangat lebih untuk berpatroli."

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya. Kilauan dimata Youngwoon menunjukkan bila kata-katanya terlalu berlebihan. "Setiap saat, bukannya kau memang sebersemangat ini?"

"Tidak juga." Youngwoon menggelengkan kepala dan memberikan jalan kepada seorang gadis yang hendak melewatinya. Kening Hyukjae mengerut tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Youngwoon ikut memandangi sosok gadis yang melewati dirinya dan Hyukjae barusan. Gadis itu memang memiliki bentuk tubuh yang indah. Lekukannya yang aduhai, mungkin menarik perhatian Hyukjae. "Kau menyukainya? Well, tubuhnya lumayan sih. Untuk semalam sa-"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?!" Hyukjae cepat-cepat memotongnya sembari melempar tatap tajam kepadanya. "Jangan melantur. Asal kau tahu saja, aku bukan memperhatikan tubuhnya. Kau pikir aku semesum itu?"

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu tertegun seperti itu? Jangan mencoba mengelabuiku, Hyuk."

Hyukjae kembali memutar bola matanya. Lama-lama, ini bisa dijadikan hobi berkat kebodohan Youngwoon. "Jika aku beritahu. Mana mungkin kau percaya."

"Tampaknya cukup serius." Kata Youngwoon seraya berjalan lurus ke depan. Ia tidak yakin jika berhenti di depan satu bilik yang dihuni oleh sepasang kekasih _horny_ merupakan pilihan terbaik.

"Memang serius." Timpal Hyukjae. "Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai mendengar suara-suara aneh diotakku. Dan baru saja, saat gadis itu berjalan melewati kita. Aku mendapat bisikan jika ia seorang Vampir dan.. ok, ini terdengar gila. Maksudku, aku ini Werewolf. Kenapa bertingkah seperti penyihir?"

"Memangnya penyihir itu ada?" Kening Youngwoon mengerut. Konsep 'aku-percaya-dengan-adanya-mahluk-lain-selain-Were wolf-dan-Vampir' tampak begitu mustahil dikamus Youngwoon. "Setahuku tidak."

"Itu sih, setahumu. Bisa saja mereka itu ada. Tapi, mereka bersembunyi dan-"

"Selain, terdengar seperti seorang penyihir. Kau juga terdengar seperti bocah penggila dongeng." Potong Youngwoon dengan senyum mencibir.

"Benarkah?" Nada suara Hyukjae menaik. "Kalau begitu, kau juga terdengar seperti bocah kesepian yang selama ini hanya percaya kepada kamus dibandingkan dongeng. Aduh, kita terlihat cocok sekali ya?"

"Ya, cocok. Di dalam mimpimu." Balas Youngwoon, disambut oleh tawa Hyukjae.

.

.

"Kau menggila."

Alis Aiden atau Donghae naik sebelah. Tampang puas akan respon saudaranya tergores jelas diraut wajahnya. "Maksudnya? _Well_, aku memang gila."

"Tidak segila ini setahuku." Jawab Kris sembari melirik sekilas saudaranya. Sedetik kemudian, matanya kembali fokus kepada jalanan Seoul yang lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa mobil dari berlainan arah yang menyorot lampu kearah mereka.

"Ck, Kris.. santai sedekitlah. Masalah ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu berat kok. Ezra hanya melebih-lebihkannya saja." Kata Donghae berusaha menekan kerasahan dibenaknya.

"Terserah kau saja deh, hyung. Aku lelah." Kris menyerah. Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah menang jika berdebat dengan Donghae.

Senyum tipis dibibir Donghae tertarik kemudian. Nyaris sama terangnya dengan lampu di sisi jalan. "Nah, begitu 'kan lebihbaik."

Kris hanya menghela nafas lalu menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya, ia akan menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa setelah ini. _Well_, itu juga kalau ada rumah sakit jiwa khusus Vampir.

.

.

"Ku dengar klub ini adalah favoritnya." Youngwoon mengangkat tangannya membuat bartender di balik bar berjala kearahnya.

"Favoritnya? Siapa?"

Setelah memesan dua vodka untuk dirinya dan Hyukjae, barulah Youngwoon menjawab pertanyaan patnernya. "Pangeran kegelapan. Untuk lebih spesifik, Lee Donghae."

Mata Hyukjae menyipit seolah tidak percaya. _Kebetulan sekali_, batinnya. Namun, Hyukjae mencoba untuk terlihat setenang mungkin. "Oh."

"Ya, oh." Youngwoon mencibirnya sembari menirukan caranya berbicara. "Apakah tidak ada respon lain selain 'Oh'? Akhir-akhir ini, kau dan Sungmin terlihat menggemari kata-kata itu."

Kebodohan atau mungkin kepolosan Youngwoon kembali membuat Hyukjae memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau saja."

Tepat setelah Hyukjae memutus obrolan dengannya. Bartender muda itu mengantar pesanan keduanya, menaruhnya di depan mereka, kemudian menghilang menuju pelanggan lainnya. Youngwoon segera menenggak vodkanya, tidak sabar.

"Santai, Kim-ssi. Vodka itu tidak akan kemana-mana juga."

Youngwoon menaruh gelasnya yang sudah tandas dan melirik Hyukjae dengan kilauan dimatanya. Respon yang selalu ia berikan setiap ada peristiwa yang menyenangkan hatinya. Termasuk meminum vodka, menandaskannya dalam sedetik, lalu memesan lagi.

"Tidak perlu dijawab. Aku sudah tahu apa jawaban bodohmu." Hyukjae mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu ikut menenggak vodkanya.

Bedanya, Hyukjae tidak menandaskan gelasnya dalam sedetik. Ia memilih untuk meninggalkannya separuh. Jujur saja, Hyukjae bukan penggemar berat bir atau semacamnya. Ia hanya minum ketika ia butuh atau untuk menemani si penggila di sebelahnya saja. Karena terkadang Youngwoon suka mengeluh seperti bibinya, jika ia menolak segelas vodka yang menurut Youngwoon adalah dewanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah pernah bertemu Donghae belum?"

_Sudah. _"Belum. Memangnya kenapa?"

Youngwoon menggeleng sambil menahan tawanya. "Ku dengar ia idiot."

Mendengar pernyataan Youngwoon barusan. Hyukjae semakin yakin jika Youngwoon memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi bodoh. Entah itu bodoh dalam segi apa. Intinya, pria di sebelahnya inilah yang sebenarnya idiot. Bukan Donghae atau siapapun.

Ingin sekali Hyukjae menyuarakan tanggapannya itu. Namun, ia memilih diam saja. Kembali menenggak vodkanya dengan mata berkeliling ke sekeliling bar. Hanya ada beberapa pemuda yang sedang menggoda gadis berpakaian minim serta seorang pria yang terlihat putus asa – tipikal pengunjung tetap klub ini.

"_Ku mohon, tolong aku. Ia ingin membunuhku."_

Hyukjae berhenti memandang sekelilingnya. Matanya berhenti tepat pada satu titik. Eh, bukan titik. Melainkan, seorang pria yang familiar. Pria itu baru tiba di klub. Terlihat ia baru melangkah keluar dari lorong pintu depan.

"_Siapapun.. ku mohon.."_

Tahu jika dirinya sedang diperhatikan, pria itu balas menatapnya. Lalu, menyeringai. Hyukjae tercenung. Ia seperti mengenal pria itu.

"Hyuk, itu kan Donghae." Bisik Youngwoon sembari menunjuk pria yang sekarang masih menatapnya dengan gerakan bola matanya.

Hyukjae masih diam. Matanya bergerak menjauh dari Donghae dan berhenti tepat disalah satu bilik. Suara memohon di dalam otaknya semakin mengeras. Seakan, menuntun dirinya menuju bilik tersebut. Hyukjae tidak tahu darimana tepatnya perasaan serta suara itu datang. Namun, jika firasatnya memang benar. Ia akan membantu gadis itu.

"Boleh aku menebas lehernya? Eh, tunggu, kita tidak punya surat perintah jad- Hyuk, kau mau kemana?" Youngwoon berteriak ketika Hyukjae turun dari bangku bar. Pria itu berjalan menuju kearah Donghae.

Sesungguhnya, Donghae merasa familiar dengan pria itu. Ia bisa mengenali siapa dirinya dari bau khas kaumnya. Seorang Werewolf. Dan bukan itu masalahnya. Donghae tidak pernah perduli akan Werewolf di sekitarnya. Terkadang, ia suka bertingkah seperti dirinya masih manusia saja. Tunggu, sejak kapan dirinya pernah menjadi manusia?

Donghae mendecak. Manusia adalah ciptaan ideal. Mereka tidak berlindung dari sinar matahari dan tidak melukai siapapun untuk bertahan hidup. Berbeda sekali dengan kaumnya yang selalu digambarkan sempurna. Padahal, aslinya mereka jauh dari definisi itu. Kaumnya adalah monster, menurut Donghae.

Werewolf itu semakin mendekat. Donghae tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Namun, jujur saja ia penasaran. Jadi, ia tidak berpindah tempat sesenti pun. Kenyataan bahwa Werewolf itu juga _hot_ mendukung keputusan Donghae untuk tetap tinggal.

Ketika, jarak antara dirinya dengan Werewolf itu begitu dekat. Donghae sudah siap merasakan bibir tebalnya serta sentuhan jarinya yang tampak menggoda. Sekalipun dirinya bukan gay. Entah mengapa, Donghae tertarik secara seksual dengan Werewolf itu. Ini bukan _love at first sight_ atau lelucon semacamnya. Perasaan ini lebih mengarah kepada gairah, nafsu, atau keharusan menyetubuhi pria itu.

"Permisi."

Tidak disangka-sangkan, Werewolf sialan itu malah melewati dirinya dengan wajah tidak perduli. Seolah mereka tidak saling menatap sebelumnya. Seolah ikatan seksual diantara keduanya tidak nyata. Merasa geram, Donghae menahan lengan pria itu. Youngwoon yang sedaritadi memperhatikan segera berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"Lepaskan." Ujar Hyukjae penuh penekanan.

"Tidak akan. Apa kau tidak merasakannya Lee-" Sialan, kenapa pikirannya tidak bisa ditembus. Seperti ada yang mendorong dirinya jauh-jauh dari pikiran Werewolf ini.

"Merasakan apa, Tuan Lee Donghae?" Hyukjae sengaja menggunakan nada seaneh mungkin saat melafalkan namanya keras-keras. Namun, anehnya, Donghae malah menganggap Hyukjae seksi karena itu. Suaranya yang sedikit serak –mungkin karena efek dari vodka atau entah apa– semakin menaikkan gairah Donghae untuk menciumi tengkuk lehernya.

"Kau itu-"

"Hei, lepaskan dia!" Donghae memutar bola matanya dan menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Youngwoon sedang bersiap-siap mengeluarkan pistol disaku celananya.

"Oh, yang benar saja, kita berada di tengah keramaian sekarang. Sekalipun suaraku nyaris tertutup oleh musik sialan itu. Aku pikir suara tembakan akan tetap terdengar. Selain itu, asal kau tahu saja, pistol bukan gayaku. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena ada peluru di jantungku." Celoteh Donghae. Sesekali ia melirik Hyukjae yang tampak geram.

"_Well, _setidaknya ini dapat memperlambat gerakmu." Sanggah Youngwoon. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menyesali segala omong kosongnya sendiri. Amarah yang terlalu memicunya hanya menjerumuskannya ke dalam lubang dalam saja.

Pikiran Youngwoon terlalu menarik dan juga imajinatif. Sampai-sampai, rasanya sulit menekan tawanya saat mengintip seberapa menyesalnya Youngwoon telah mengatakan pernyataan bodohnya itu. Donghae pikir Youngwoon adalah perwira yang ideal. Ia jago dalam bermain pedang serta pistol. Fisiknya juga memenuhi kriteria seorang pemburu. Namun, sayangnya psikologinya tidak. Sifat ceplas-ceplosnya merupakan penghalang utama Youngwoon untuk menduduki posisi yang ia harapkan.

"Kau harus melepaskanku." Hyukjae memecah keheningan serta keasyikan Donghae dalam menyelami pikiran Youngwoon. "Ada seorang gadis yang akan dibunuh oleh kaummu."

Donghae berbalik menatapnya. "Tidak mungkin. Ada aturan jelas jika kaumku tidak boleh membunuh manusia lagi. Lagipula, tidak ada Vampir yang rela mempertaruhkan eksistensinya dengan membunuh seorang gadis di tempat seramai ini."

Tepat setelah Donghae mendeklarasikan pendapatnya. Teriakan seorang gadis dari salah satu bilik terdengar. Mungkin, para remaja yang menari di tengah klub tidak mendengarnya. Ataupun para penghuni lainnya. Teriakan gadis itu kecil, seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu. Hanya Donghae, Hyukjae, dan Youngwoon saja –yang notabenenya bukan manusia– yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Ya, tidak mungkin. _Tentu saja._" Cibir Hyukjae sebelum berlari menuju bilik yang daritadi berkelebatan diotaknya.

Youngwoon segera mengikuti Hyukjae tanpa berniat mengajak Donghae. Jadilah, sang pangeran berdiri sendirian di tengah keramaian. Masih dengan pikiran kacau serta tidak percaya.

.

.

_To be continued_

* * *

**Rin's note** : Mianhae ne, kalau banyak tipo.. abis Rin nggak edit kkk~ Besok kalau sempet Rin edit deh..

Anyways, thanks buat yang udah review di prolog. Your review made my day (quotes baruku tuh kkk)

Oiya.. interaksi HaeHyuk diawal memang well.. aku sengaja buat sedikit. Pengen fokus dulu ke inti masalah dan ability Hyuk kk.. Soal karakter OC yang Ezra, Raphael dan Kris.. uhuk, yeah, Kris itu awalnya OC. Bukan EXO M's Kris.. Tapi, terserah deh pengen ngiranya itu Kris yang mana hehhe~

Lastly, I just want to say.. Lestarikan fanfic Haehyuk! Fanfic Haehyuk di screensplay (bener kagak tuh) makin sedikit ._."


	3. Bagian II

**Bagian II**

_Daya Tarik._

Warn : UN-BETA & Typos

* * *

_Jum'at, 02 September 2012_

_Skies Club_

_00.30 KST_

_._

_._

Para pria dan beberapa wanita berseragam kepolisian itu silih berganti melewatinya, sesekali meliriknya, namun tampak kurang perduli kemudian. Suara detakan jantung mereka terdengar kentara sekali, setelah mereka berbalik keluar dari salah satu bilik itu. Wajah pucat dengan bibir membeku. Jelas sekali, kalau kasus ini bukan jenis kasus yang mereka duga. Mungkin, awalnya mereka mengira jika kasus ini hanya semacam kasus pemerkosan atau over-dosis yang biasanya menjadi langganan beberapa klub malam. Tidak ada satupun yang mengira jika kasus–yang biasanya–ringan itu berujung menjadi seberat ini – semengerikan ini, jika boleh ditambahkan.

Para petugas forensik terlihat kacau setelah melihat mayat gadis, yang diperkirakan kurang dari enambelas tahun itu, yang wajahnya penuh luka sayatan serta kulit disekitar lehernya nyaris tiada. Cepat-cepat, mereka meminta petugas lainnya melenyapkan mayat gadis itu dari pandangan mereka. Akan menjadi merepotkan jika ada mahluk pers–wartawan–yang awalnya ingin menggoda pelacur di seberang tapi malah mendapatkan _headline_ bagus untuk berita esok harinya.

'Pembunuhan mengerikan di salah satu klub berkelas, di pusat kota Seoul. Adakah hal yang lebih menyeramkan dari serangan membabi buta ini?'

_Headline_ berita macam itu dijamin dapat menaikkan angka penjualan koran yang bahkan nyaris bangkrut. Wartawan sialan itu pasti akan kaya mendadak. Lalu, klub ini akan bangkrut. Dan para mafia tidak akan senang.

"Untuk apa kau merenung di tempat seramai ini, Hae?" suara serak wanita itu menyadarkannya. Ia berbalik menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah kurang bahagia.

"Ini benar-benar menggelikan. Ada yang berusaha menentang kita, Victoria." ujarnya, setengah berbisik. Pandangannya berkeliling melihat-lihat betapa sibuk orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tertumbuk dengan pandangan si Werewolf itu. "Ini jelas sudah bukan kerjaan iseng mereka lagi. Kaum kita sendiri menetang kerajaan."

Gadis berambut hitam legam yang panjangnya nyaris sepinggang itu, mengikuti arah pandangan tuannya, ia jadi ikut memperhatikan Hyukjae dan Youngwoon yang sedang diinterogasi oleh dua orang polisi. "Apa hubungannya dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka ada di sini?"

Donghae berbalik menatapnya. Ia tampak terhibur oleh pertanyaan Victoria. "Kau tahu, aku merasa familiar dengan salah satu dari Werewolf itu –tentunya, bukan yang kelihatan bodoh tapi yang satunya lagi. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Setahu Victoria, pernah. Tapi, ia tidak mau mengungkit pertemuan itu. Ia pikir ini bukan merupakan salah satu haknya sebagai pengikut setia Vlad Tapes – ayah Kris, Raphael dan Donghae. "Kurasa, tidak."

"Benarkah?" Donghae tampak ragu. Namun, ia percaya jika Victoria tidak akan pernah membohonginya. Dan sayangnya, kepercayaannya itu keliru.

Victoria mengangguk pelan. Tujuan gadis itu menjawab permintaan Donghae untuk menemuinya bukan hanya untuk sekedar menjemput sang pangeran. Jadi, dengan penuh hormat, Victoria pamit untuk melihat-lihat TKP atau bilik tersebut beberapa saat. Donghae tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Sehingga, ia juga mempersilahkannya dengan penuh hormat. Dan jujur saja, Victoria merasa spesial berkat tindakan _gentleman_ Donghae – yang sebenarnya bukan apa-apa dibandingkan milik Kris. Mungkin, ini dikarenakan Donghae selalu memperlakukan wanita manapun dengan dingin. Tidak aneh jika Victoria merasa sedikit spesial. Ya, _sedikit_. Tidak boleh lebih dari _itu_.

.

.

"Satu gadis Vampir lagi? Ya Tuhan, kenapa banyak sekali Vampir di kota? Sedangkan, jumlah Werewolf yang ditugaskan di sini hanya sekitar lima orang lebih." rutuk Youngwoon sembari melayangkan Victoria beserta pangerannya tatapan tidak suka – atau lebih mengarah kepada iri.

Dirinya dan Hyukjae baru saja selesai ditanyai-tanyai oleh dua orang polisi bernama Jonghyun dan Kibum. (Hyukjae tidak menanyakan namanya, tapi mungkin karena kelewat ramah, kedua polisi itu malah memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan dirinya beberapa pertanyaan penting). Dan ketika Youngwoon menyadari jika Donghae tidaklah sendirian. Ia merasa kesal tanpa sebab. Bartender yang tidak sengaja lewat di dekat mereka mengira Youngwoon mabuk dan Hyukjae merasa bersyukur akan itu.

"Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Mereka bisa mengira kau gila dan menendangmu kemudian."

Youngwoon mengibaskan tangannya di depan Hyukjae. "Tidak mungkin. Satu-satunya orang gila di sini adalah sang pangeran dan.. kau!"

Berkat gurauan Youngwoon, Hyukjae jadi memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah. Ia merasa tersinggung sekalipun Youngwoon hanya menggodanya. Ia sadar jika 'keahlian' atau entah apa ini namanya memang aneh. Werewolf tidak seharusnya memiliki 'keahlian' seperti ini. Hanya Vampir, penyihir, dan beberapa mahluk tidak nyata lainnya yang tampak maklum jika memilikinya. Hyukjae tidak pernah ingin memusingkan darimana asal dirinya dan siapa sebenarnya ia. Dibesarkan oleh keluarga Choi dan diberikan marga Lee, menurutnya sudah lebih dari cukup ketimbang ditelantarkan di tempat sampah. Jadi, untuk apa dirinya mempertanyakan lagi siapa dirinya? Dua orang yang selama ini memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang serta satu kakak idaman adalah keluarganya. Tetapi, setelah apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Ia pikir tidak ada salahnya mencari tahu. Toh, mereka tidak perlu tahu. Termasuk orang di samping dirinya sekarang.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae sedang berjalan kearahnya sekarang. Terlihat gagah dan pantas jika disebut sebagai Pangeran Kegelapan. Youngwoon nyaris ingin mencibirnya lagi. Namun, Hyukjae segera menahannya dengan geraman keras. Ok, mungkin itu berlebihan.

Youngwoon melemparkannya tatapan tidak percaya. Sementara, Donghae tampak.. terkejut. Ia belum pernah melihat Werewolf menggeram di tempat semacam klub ini.

"Kejadian hari ini benar-benar di luar akal sehatku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf kepada kalian atau entah kepada siapa. Kami akan secepatnya mencari pengkhianat brengsek ini." Donghae terlihat tulus. Mata coklatnya yang sekarang terpaku menatapnya, bukan sekedar mata buaya. Ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Bahkan, percaya atau tidak, Youngwoon bungkam karena dirinya. Hyukjae mulai berpikir jika hubungan Werewolf dan Vampir tidak akan sebrutal kelihatannya, kalau semua Vampir di muka bumi ini seperti Donghae. Perlahan-lahan, rasa kagum yang sebenarnya tidak wajar mulai menjalar di dalam Hyukjae. Ini cuma kekaguman. Hyukjae pikir tidak ada salahnya membiarkan perasaan ini ada. Lagi pula, Donghae pantas mendapatkannya.

(Hyukjae pernah bertemu dua pangeran lainnya. Dan entah mengapa, ia kurang suka dengan sifat mereka yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Mungkin, sifat rasis Hyukjae hanya tidak berlaku bagi Donghae seorang.)

"Sepertinya, Victoria sudah selesai memeriksa TKP dan sekarang juga sudah terlalu larut. Jadi, aku permisi dulu, Tuan Kim dan.."

"-darimana kau tahu namaku?" Youngwoon memotongnya. Tampak kagum dan – tolol.

Sebelum, Donghae sempat menjawab pertanyaannya. Hyukjae langsung memotong dirinya lagi.

".. Lee Hyukjae. Senang bertemu denganmu." ia memberikan Donghae senyuman tipis dan Donghae membalasnya dengan yang lebih lebar.

Definisi dari terpesona tampaknya terlalu salah untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Donghae sekarang. Tapi, sejujurnya di antara ribuan kata lainnya. Hyukjae pikir hanya kata itu yang dapat mewakili letupan tak terduga dihatinya, saat Donghae melambaikan tangan dan pergi kemudian. Menembus kegelapan malam bersama seorang gadis yang menurut Hyukjae tidak pantas berdiri di sebelahnya.

.

.

Jum'at, 02 September 2012

07.00 KST

.

.

"Siwon, berhenti makan sayuran organikku! Apa kau semiskin itu sampai tidak bisa membelinya? Bukannya, orangtuamu dan Hyukjae adalah miliyuner? Apa keluargamu sedang sekarat sekarang, eoh? Hei, jawab aku!"

Sungmin mencintai sayuran organiknya. Siwon mencintai tubuhnya. Sementara, Kyuhyun dan Youngwoon terlalu mencintai dirinya. Dan untuk Hyukjae.. ia hanya mencintai ketenangan. Dan rasanya mustahil untuk didapat jika ia berada di ruangan pengap ini bersama empat orang maniak lainnya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar." kata Hyukjae pelan.

Seperti dugannya, tidak ada yang mendengar ataupun menjawab. Dengan langkah malas, Hyukjae manaiki tangga melingkar di sudut ruangan. Setelah keluar dari penjara bawah tanah itu, Hyukjae tampak bahagia dengan udara pagi yang segera menyapanya. Lebih cepat dibandingkan 'tahanan' di bawah sana.

Ruangan yang lebih mirip markas di bawah sana merupakan tempat perkumpulan rahasia mereka. Sebenarnya, ruang bawah tanah tersebut hampir mirip apartemen di tengah kota. Ukurannya cukup luas dan tidak begitu pengap. Tapi, tetap saja belum bisa mengalahkan kenyamanan di apartemen yang sebenarnya (menurut Hyukjae). Hyukjae suka merenung akan keanehan yang ketiga teman serta kakaknya miliki. Mereka membeli satu rumah di pinggir kota yang letaknya begitu strategis dan tidak terlalu bising. Jelas sebuah hunian idaman bagi pasangan suami-istri baru. Tetapi, meskipun begitu mereka malah memilih menghabiskan waktu di bawah sana ketimbang duduk diam di taman belakang rumah. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak mengerti cara berpikir para Werewolf itu sekalipun dirinya adalah bagian dari mereka juga.

Setelah keluar dari area rumah, Hyukjae berniat untuk bersantai di taman terdekat. Ia berjalan di trotoar jalan sembari sesekali menyapa beberapa tetangga yang ia kenal. Ada si tua Kim – yang terlihat baru pulang dari minimarket dan ia sedang terburu-buru. Ada si kecil Lee – yang mengendari sepedanya berlainan arah dengan Hyukjae. Ada juga si Lee Taemin – tunggu, oh, sejak kapan Taemin tinggal di sekitar sini?

Lee Taemin. Ia bukan salah satu Vampir yang sengaja-sengaja akan Hyukjae sapa disaat seperti ini. Sekalipun Hyukjae sedang mengidap efek Vampir-Lee-Donghae sekarang, jika ia bisa, ia akan menghindari si Vampir amatir ini. Masih teringat bagaimana kesalnya Siwon saat Taemin baru mengalami godaan pertamanya – fase dimana Vampir muda mengalami kehausan gila-gilaan akan darah. Hyukjae ingat, jika Taemin hampir menyerang Siwon jika kekasihnya–atau Vampir yang mengubahnya–, yang bernama Minho tidak mengendalikannya.

Terlambat untuk memutar arah. Taemin sudah mengenalinya sebelum Hyukjae sempat membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Hyukjae hyung?" ia terdengar ragu, namun ia terdengar yakin kemudian. "Oh, itu hyung!" ujarnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan Hyukjae terpekur di tempatnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, tidak ada pilihan lain selain meladeninya. Lalu, cepat-cepat mencari alasan untuk pergi setelah lima menit berbincang-bincang. Ya, Hyukjae pikir itu ide brilian.

Meskipun, hubungan Vampir dan Werewolf mulai membaik beberapa abad. Tepatnya, setelah Vlad Tapes musnah. Naluri dirinya sebagai Werewolf masih belum bisa menerima mereka sepenuhnya. Mungkin, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang merasakan kecangguan ini setiap ada Vampir tak berdosa yang lewat di depan dirinya. Hyukjae bertaruh jika Werewolf lainnya juga masih merasakan dorongan untuk menghabisi Vampir tersebut – walaupun, mereka hanya membeli Bubble Tea di pinggir jalan. Tampaknya rasa dendam akan masa lalu sulit untuk dilenyapkan.

"Yah, ini hyung." suaranya terdengar tidak bersemangat. Tetapi, biar saja. Untuk apa juga dirinya terdengar bersemangat di depan Taemin?

Taemin tersenyum kecil. Mustahil, jika Vampir secerdik dirinya tidak merasakan keengganan Hyukjae untuk menanggapinya. "Hyung, kudengar semalam ada yang tidak beres? Dan kau terlibat dalam kasus ini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa tidak seburuk isu yang beredar. Jadi, bagaimana hyung?"

Kening Hyukjae mengerut. Secepat itukah berita menyebar dikalangan para mahluk penghisap ini? Bahkan, berita di kotapun terlihat belum siap memuatnya dimanapun. "Memang seburuk apa?"

"Cukup buruk, hyung. Isunya – maksudku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, kau tahu? Beberapa pemimpin kaummu juga sudah mendiskusikannya dengan pemimpinku. Tunggu, itu juga isu, lho. Jadi, aku belum bisa menjaminnya benar." sergah Taemin, sebelum ia membeberkan semua berita yang ia dengar dari Jongin.

"Lanjutkan," pinta Hyukjae.

Taemin tersenyum. Ia sudah menduga jika Hyukjae akan memintanya. "Ok, masa bodoh dengan benar atau tidak. Jadi, tepatnya kemarin, beberapa pemimpin kaummu bertemu dengan pemimpin kaumku di salah satu hotel di – ok, biar aku skip saja. Intinya, mereka membicarakan hal ini. Karena, um, ini bukan pertama kalinya. Dan sepertinya, sang pangeran berasumsi jika ada kelompok yang berontak. Dan-"

"Pangeran yang mana?" Hyukjae tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu penasaran dengan masalah pangeran ini. Mungkin, karena efek Lee Donghae semalam.

"Pangeran pertama – Lee Donghae, kau kenal?" Hyukjae mengangguk, sedikit kaku. "Intinya, ada kelompok yang berontak dan bisa mengancam eksistensi para manusia di kota ini. Tunggu, bukan hanya di kota ini. Tapi, di seluruh dunia juga."

Mungkin, Taemin sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir sifat berlebihan Taemin ada benarnya juga. Para Vampir yang berontak itu pasti bukan hanya bersarang di Seoul. Melainkan, di belahan Negara lainnya juga. Mengingat, jumlah Vampir itu bukan sekedar limapuluh atau seratus saja. Kemungkinan jika adanya perang nanti tampak tidak mustahil bagi Hyukjae. Mungkin, ia mesti mempersiapkan diri akan kemungkinan buruk itu.

"Hei, hyung, malam ini.. Minho ulangtahun! Aku ingin mengundangmu, terutama. Dan Youngwoon, Ya Tuhan, dia adalah Werewolf terlucu yang pernah ada. Lalu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, untuk meramaikan dan.. Siwon, entahlah apa gunanya dia." gurau Taemin membuat senyum Hyukjae sedikit merekah. Ya, Siwon memang tidak memiliki kegunaan apapun selain menebas kepalamu dan membakarnya.

"Um, Taemin, aku tidak yakin bisa datang tap-"

"Ku mohon pertimbangkan! Ada banyak tamu selebritis yang ku undang dan kudapan yang lezat!" Taemin memohon dan Hyukjae tidak mengerti kenapa ia terlihat begitu memaksa.

"Tapi, tetap saja aku tid-"

"Para penghuni kerajaan juga sepertinya akan datang dan oh, ada Werewolf dari negara lain juga.. Kau kenal Yunho, tidak? Yang sekarang menetap di New York itu? Yang baru menikah?"

Sejujurnya, ketika Hyukjae mendengar nama 'penghuni kerajaan' ia sudah mempertimbangkan untuk datang. Ia mengenal Yunho dan pasangannya. Tetapi, keberadaan mereka belum mampu menggerakkan niat Hyukjae untuk datang. Hanya.. Vampir itu saja yang mampu.

"Kalau begitu, aku usahakan untuk datang." ujar Hyukjae. Dan diotaknya mulai terbayang senyuman pria itu.. terlihat jauh, namun daya tariknya kembali menjeratnya.

"Oh, ok! Kalau begitu, undangannya akan kukirim ke rumahmu!" seru Taemin.

Senyum Hyukjae mengembang lebar. Tapi, itu bukan karena ia berhasil masuk ke dalam pesta yang kedengarannya begitu meraih. Bukan, tidak mungkin karena itu. Perlahan, bayangan pria itu memudar tanpa sebab. Kening Hyukjae mengerut. Ada yang memasuki pikirannya..

"Apa itu kau?" Hyukjae menatap Taemin tajam.

Cepat-cepat, Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. "Lagi pula, bukannya hanya kaummu saja yang dapat menembus pikiranmu? Maksudku, kami bisa. Tapi, tidak dalam jangka waktu secepat ini."

Mendengar penjelasan Taemin yang sesungguhnya sudah ia ketahui, membuat Hyukjae sedikit terpukul. Seharusnya, ia tidak memikirkan Donghae jika ada Werewolf di dekatnya sekarang. Akan menjadi sebuah aib besar jika ia melakukan. Hyukjae memutar pandangan ke sekelilingnya, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada Taemin yang berdiri penasaran di depannya. Lalu, akhirnya ia menoleh ke belakang dan..

Sialan! Siwon terlihat kesal tidak jauh di belakangnya.

.

.

_To be continued_

* * *

Rin's note : mianhae, kalau banyak typos dan Cuma 2k words.. Aigoo, aku ngetik di warnet lagi nih. Dan mustahil banget bisa lebih dari 2k karena, well, selama dua jam lebih.. anehnya, aku cuma bisa menghasilkan 2k words aja.. T^T

Semoga next update, oppaku nggak ada di rumah. Jadi, kompie bisa aku pakai~

Anyways, aku belum bisa bilang kalau Hyukjae suka sama Donghae sekarang. Soalnya, we know kalau daya tarik Vampir itu besar banget.. dan aku mau buat compleceted dengan nantinyad ia bingung apakah dia cuma 'terperangkap' saja atau well, dia jatuh cinta.

Oiya, aku mau izin nih.. karena fanfic ini bakal ngambil cast banyak dari BB atau GB lain. Aku izin mau pakai member SNSD dan EXO, boleh? Mengingat, ada beberapa fans yang mungkin kurang srek dengan memakai cast dari dua grup tersebut.

Notes : I'm netral with SNSD. And.. I love EXO.. So, don't judge as an anti or what..

Lastly, kalau ada yang bingung dengan beberapa hal di fic ini.. Tanya aja ^^ dan soal bahasa.. juju raja ya, memang bahasaku terlalu berat? Aku baru kelas 3 SMP dan I don't think so.. karena diluar sana, I think banyak penulis yang bahasanya berat pake banget kkk

Btw, sorry kalau aku nggak bisa balas review kalian sekarang.. remember, with my billing -,-" tapi, untuk.. , aku pengen banget bahas soal 'itu' sama kamu.. tapi, billing yang berjalan tidak menghendaki lol.. jadi, kalau bisa kita bahas soal itu di fb? Boleh minta fb kamu biar aku add.. jadi, well, kita bisa diskusi.. because honestly, I want to discuss something about that with someone.. ^^


	4. Bagian III

**Bagian III**

_Before the Party_

* * *

**Jum'at, 02 September 2012.**

**07.00 KST**

**Imperial Palace Hotel, Nonhyun-dong Gangnam-gu, Seoul.**

.

.

Menguap.

Apa ada lagi kegiatan yang dapat dilakukan si pangeran manja selain merentangkan tangannya dengan posisi membelakangi matahari lalu membuka lebar mulutnya sesuka hati? Bagi Donghae–sang kakak–sepertinya tidak ada.

"Minho mengundang kita ke acara ulangtahunnya malam ini." katanya cepat. Ia mengintip Raphael yang hampir jatuh tertidur dari balik korannya. Pagi ini, Kris ada urusan dengan kepolisian setempat (entah trik apa yang akan dia lakukan kali ini), jadi mau tidak mau dirinyalah yang meladeni si pangeran manja.

"Kau harus datang." tambahnya. Raphael mulai berbalik menatapnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Atau Kris? Aku sibuk!" sergahnya sembari turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Donghae mendecak. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Kris dan Raphael begitu berbeda. Padahal, mereka satu ibu. "Sibuk apa? Sibuk mengacaukan kota? Well, jika itu yang kau maksud, aku bisa setuju."

Raphael berhenti melangkah. Ia segera memutar kepalanya lalu menatap Donghae dengan sinis. Mulutnya sudah setengah terbuka untuk mengeluarkan pembelaan. Tetapi, ketika melihat mata berkilat Donghae menusuk dirinya. Ia menjadi ragu.

"Apa? Kau ingin berargumen lagi? Silahkan, keluarkan argument kekanak-kanakanmu. Aku siap kok untuk meladeninya." tantang Donghae dan itu berhasil menyulut amarah Raphael.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti bocah! Kau ini siapa, sih? Berani sekali mengatur hidupku! Jangan karena ibu pelacurmu berhasil menggoda ayahku, itu jadi membuatmu sama seperti Kris! Kau itu tidak pernah akan menjadi kakakku! Lihat, lidah bahasa kita saja berbeda. Aku bukan orang Korea, Asia, atau berasal dari suku Mongol! Aku ini-" Raphael kehabisan nafas. Seluruh amarahnya meluap, dan sekarang menyurut dengan sendirinya. Jujur saja, Raphael benci dengan sifatnya yang mudah meledak-ledak ini. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud melukai siapapun, termasuk Donghae. Hanya saja, jika amarahnya sudah meluap ia seperti lupa diri. Matanya sudah terbutakan untuk menyadari apakah orang itu saudara tirinya, pamannya, atau siapapun dia. Ia sudah tidak pandang bulu lagi.

Pandangan Raphael perlahan turun ke bawah – ia tidak berani bertatap langsung dengan mata kakaknya yang setenang ombak di siang hari. Tidak ada gelombang di sana, maupun juga emosi yang setidaknya menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Donghae memang selalu misterius. Ia tidak pernah banyak bicara dan sekalinya bicara akan langsung menusuk kepada kenyataan. Ok, Raphael akui jika dirinya bukan pangeran yang baik. Ia malah tidak becus dan terlalu egois. Tetapi, siapapun tahu jika tidak mudah mengakui kesalahan sendiri di depan orang lain. Begitu juga dengan Raphael. Ia tidak mungkin mengaku salah di depan seorang Aiden Lee – kakak tirinya.

"Raphael, tolong dengarkan dan kumohon angkat kepalaku." perlahan Raphael mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia menatap Donghae yang daritadi menatapnya dengan kosong. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan dikedua bola matanya. "Kau memang benar tentang betapa tidak jelasnya statusku di sini. Aku pun sesungguhnya bingung akan apa yang aku lakukan di tengah orang-orang semacam Ezra. Menjadi pangeran bagi kaumku, bukan impian yang keren. Aku bercita-cita jadi dokter, untuk informasimu saja. Tapi, Raphael, aku tidak boleh egois. Mereka membutuhkan kita bertiga sebagai pemimpin atau entahlah apa sebenarnya peran kita. Kita akan berperang – kau mesti tahu itu. Para pemberontak ini bisa jadi adalah koloni Vlad, yang menentang akan peraturan tidak boleh menguasai manusia dan sebagainya. Pro dan kontra itu pasti ada, Raphael. Tidak semua Vampir ingin hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, Werewolf atau mahluk lainnya. Koloni Vlad (atau ayahmu) pasti menginginkan lebih. Mereka menginginkan dunia."

Donghae menjabarkan semua pikirannya dalam waktu seminggu ini di depan adiknya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyesali tindakan yang ia ambil. Raphael terlalu dini (bukan muda) untuk mengetahui sebagian investigasinya selama ini. Ia pasti akan merasa ketakutan dengan kesimpulan bila keluarga kerajaan sedang diancam sekarang.

Baru saja, Raphael hendak membuka mulutnya. Donghae langsung mengangkat tangan. "Jangan bertanya. Bersiaplah, setelah ini kita akan menemui Kris serta Ezra di kantor polisi."

Raphael tahu jika kesempatannya untuk bertanya tidak akan pernah ada. Jika ia boleh sedikit berpikir imajinatif, ia akan menyimpulkan kalau Donghae tidak mau membuatnya khawatir. Raphael ingin tertawa berkat pikiran selintasnya itu. Dengan malas, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Donghae masih memperhatikannya dari balik koran. Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu berbalik menghadap Donghae.

"Malam ini, aku akan datang. Tapi, kau juga harus datang, okay?" dan Donghae mengangguk. Kembali dengan langkah malas, Raphael masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Menutup pintu, lalu diam-diam tersenyum kecil.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Namun, sesungguhnya ia juga tidak mau tahu.

.

.

**Jum'at, 02 September 2012.**

**07.28 KST**

.

"Oh, lihat! Ada Siwon di sana." nada suara Taemin berada di antara terkejut dan juga sarkastis. Sekilas, Hyukjae meliriknya dan mendapati senyum canggung dibibir Taemin. Ia sudah menduga jika rasa penyesalan itu pasti menghantui Taemin sampai sekarang. Yah, setidaknya Vampir bawel ini punya hati – meski tidak hidup.

Siwon mendengar bagaimana Taemin tampak terkejut akan kehadirannya. Ia menyeringai entah kepada adiknya atau Taemin. Lalu, mengambil langkah cepat hingga kini berdiri di samping Hyukjae. Melirik adiknya dengan kilatan tajam, yang tidak pernah disadari oleh Taemin. Hyukjae menggeserkan langkahnya ke samping, namun Siwon terus mengikutinya. Seperti ia akan selalu mengikuti Hyukjae, meneror dirinya dan tahu semua akan apa yang ia lakukan. Termasuk memikirkan betapa nikmatnya bibir Donghae.

Hyukjae meringis. Dan ia mendapati sekarang, Siwon sedang memelototinya.

"Hei, hei, ada apa di antara kalian? Tidak baik jika sepasang kakak-beradik bertengkar. Kalian seharusnya meniru hubunganku dengan Key – sekalipun kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah dan aku membencinya, tapi kami sangat akur." Taemin mulai berceloteh. Celotehannya tidak pernah menarik, namun untuk saat ini Hyukjae lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan. Ia tidak sanggup untuk membuang wajah ke sampingnya lalu bertemu dengan tatap tajam Siwon.

Oh, tidak! Itu bukan ide terbaik yang akan ia lakukan.

Taemin terus berceloteh sampai beberapa pejalan kaki menoleh heran kearahnya. Tunggu, mungkin bukan kearahnya. Tapi, kearah Hyukjae yang berpura-pura begitu serius memperhatikannya. Taemin tidak pernah suka jika celotehannya ditanggapi atau lebih parahnya, dipotong oleh hal yang tidak penting-penting amat. Ia lebih suka jika si pendengar lebih memilih pasif, seperti Hyukjae saja. Wah, kalau begini Hyukjae mesti datang ke pesta itu.

"Hyung, pokoknya kau mesti datang! Awas, kalau tidak. Aku akan sangat kecewa." Taemin memelas. Ia benar-benar berharap Hyukjae akan datang. Sejujurnya, ia tidak mengharapkan yang lainnya. Hanya Hyukjae saja.

Hyukjae sadar jika ia sudah luluh oleh ajakan Taemin sejak 'anggota kerajaan' disebut olehnya. Keinginan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Donghae begitu besar. Ia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan emasnya ini begitu saja. Soal, dengan siapa ia akan ke sana, mungkin Hyukjae akan menyeret Kyuhyun atau Sungmin sebagai pendamping. Biar saja, Youngwoon ditinggal merana dengan Siwon. Tetapi, dilain sisi, ketika rencananya terdengar begitu mudah, Siwon sudah kembali menerobos pikirannya. Mengganggunya, lalu sampai ke tahap mengacaukannya.

Hyukjae menyikut lengan Siwon tanpa perduli jikalau ia yang sebenarnya salah. Persetan dengan masalah buyutnya dengan para Vampir itu. Lagi pula, ia hanya ingin berteman dengan Donghae. Bukan dengan seluruh Vampir di Seoul. Jadi, jika dipikir-pikir ia tidak salah-salah amat. Siwon saja yang terlalu kuno.

"Aku tidak kuno." gumam Siwon. Ia memang tidak pernah mau mengakui dirinya kuno. Sekalipun, ia masih menganggap dansa Walzt adalah dansa paling romantis ketimbang menggesekkan diri ditubuh pasangannya.

"Berhenti mengganggu pikiranku!" gigi Hyukjae saling bertumbukan. Menimbulkan suara gertakan yang tidak main-main. Ia memang serius kali ini.

Taemin sadar jika atmosfer di antara kedua kakak-beradik ini sedang tidak bersahabat. Jadi, daripada meresikokan diri dengan berada di antara keduanya. Ia pikir cepat-cepat pergi dari sini adalah pilihan terbaik. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih harus mengatur beberapa hal penting untuk pesta Minho. Oiya, kantung darah! Ia sampai lupa akan tujuannya itu.

"Hyukjae dan Siwon hyung, aku pamit, ne. Ada yang mesti kuurus untuk pesta malam ini. Sekali lagi, aku mengharapkan kedatangan kalian semua. Alamat pesta ada di dalam undangan. Nanti akan segera kukirim." ujar Taemin kembali melemparkan tatapan memohonnya kepada Hyukjae. Hyukjae membuang muka, tidak mampu menatap matanya. Itu perangkap, batin Hyukjae.

Setelah melambaikan tangan kepada Hyukjae dan Siwon, Taemin berjalan cepat melewati keduanya. Entah kemana dia akan pergi. Mungkin, ke rumah sakit untuk meminum sesuatu. Mungkin, dia haus. Perkiraan bodoh mulai mengisi otak Hyukjae membuat Siwon meliriknya dengan cengiran mengejek. "Yang benar saja, Hyuk."

Hyukjae meliriknya lalu memutar bola mata, "Diam, Siwon."

.

.

**Jum'at, 02 September 2012.**

**08.30 KST**

**Kantor Polisi Sektor Seoul**.

.

Vampir itu pintar. Apa yang ditampilkan dalam berbagai serial atau film itu bukan sekedar kepentingan karakter belaka. Kecerdasan mereka itu memang alami. Bagaimana sel-sel di dalam otak mereka saling menyatu untuk menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang tidak pernah lelah membuat para ilmuwan terpukau. Selain itu, para Vampir bisa menjadi apapun yang mereka inginkan. Berkat kecerdasan mereka, perusahaan-perusahaan besar di kota akan lebih memilih memperkerjakan si 'mahluk malam' ketimbang si 'mahluk siang'. Tentu saja tanpa mengetahui identitas asli mereka. Setelah lima tahun lebih bekerja, biasanya mereka akan pindah ke tempat lain. Akan jadi mencurigakan jika setiap hari para rekan mereka yang mulai menua tidak melihat tanda tersebut diwajah mereka. Intinya, rata-rata para Vampir itu selalu berpikir ke depan. Perumpamannya, sebelum mereka memakan coklat panas hari ini. Mereka sudah berpikir untuk menjadikannya coklat batangan dikemudian hari. Maka, tidak aneh jika Vampir selalu berada satu langkah di depan manusia.

Ngomong-ngomong soal berpikir ke depan, dalam beberapa abad ini, Ezra sudah sering memikirkan apa jadinya kerajaan tanpa pemimpin. Bukan berarti ia merindukan Vlad Tapes yang kejam serta penyiksa. Seandainya ia rindu, mungkin ia hanya rindu akan sikap tegasnya dalam memimpin kerajaan. Tapi, well, Vlad terlalu kuno. Ezra–sebagai pengikut paling setia–tidak yakin tuannya akan mampu mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Selama setengah abad ini, dialah yang memikul seluruh tanggungjawab raja meski ia tidak akan pernah menduduki posisi tersebut. Dan dalam setengah abad ini, seluruh pemerintahan berjalan dengan baik. Ia memulai banyak relasi dengan rumah sakit atau lembaga palang merah, sistem pertahanan seperti FBI, dan koneksi-koneksi di seluruh dunia. Bisnis untuk menutupi kekayaan alami kerajaan juga berjalan dengan amat baik. Kerajaan benar-benar makmur diabad ini.

Tapi, sampai kapan?

Pertanyaan itu kadang timbul dibenaknya. Sejak kasus-kasus yang melibatkan kaumnya ini, Ezra mulai berpikir jika mungkin rakyat tuannya tidak setuju jika ia memegang kendali. Mungkin, karena itu mereka protes. Tidak mungkin karena Vlad Tapes mati – atau lenyap selamanya. Karena setahu dirinya seluruh Vampir (tanpa terkecuali) membenci Vlad Tapes. Termasuk ketiga anak serta dua istrinya. Mungkin, Vlad Tapes punya koloni. Tapi, ini sudah setengah abad kemudian, apa mungkin mereka masih ada? Ezra amat ragu.

Kali ini, ia berkunjung ke kantor polisi bersama Kris. Dengan surat izin langsung dari FBI, ia berhasil mengobrak-abrik informasi dari salah seorang detektif yang tertarik untuk menginvestigasi kasus ini. Detektif Kim adalah manusia. Jadi, agak sulit untuk meyakinkan dirinya diawal.

"Ini kasus baru. Korbannya seorang gadis juga, di klub, semalam. Ada bekas gigitan diseluruh bagian lehernya dan.. ia tampak mengerikan. Forensik sedang memeriksa mayatnya sekarang. Dan menurut rumor yang beredar di sepanjang lorong ini, mereka tidak menemukan sidik jari. Tidak ada keterangan juga dari pihak klub. Entah mereka berusaha melindungi si pelaku atau apa." jelas Detektif Kim sembari menyodorkan tiga lembar foto seukuran buku tulis kepada Kris.

Benar seperti kata detektif ini. Kondisinya memang benar-benar mengenaskan. Hanya Vampir yang dapat melakukannya. Kris mulai teringat akan kata-kata Donghae semalam. Apa benar jika ini kerjaan kaumnya sendiri? Tapi, kenapa?

"Skies Club, bukan? Agen kami datang langsung ke sana kemarin." kata Ezra singkat. Ujung jarinya menelusuri salah satu foto tersebut. Gadis ini sangat muda. Dan naasnya, ia berakhir ditangan mahluk yang salah.

"Agen yang mana? Bukannya bermaksud lancang, aku hanya.. ingin tahu."

Kris menatapnya sekilas lalu balik memperhatikan ketiga foto yang baris berurut di depannya sekarang. "Victoria Song. Agen dari Cina, langsung dari FBI bagian forensik."

"Wah, kalian punya koneksi yang bagus. Dari FBI lansung, ya." Ezra sadar jika detektif ini sedang mempertanyakan 'siapa sebenarnya mereka sekarang'. Cukup mudah untuk menembus pikiran pendengki seperti dirinya. Ia mencibir tanpa sadar.

"Ada apa, Mr. Ezra?" tatapan detektif itu berkilat tajam.

"Oh, tidak. Itu hanya kebiasaan burukku." belanya dan saat itu juga, tawa Kris hampir meledak.

"Sebaiknya, anda hilangkan kebiasaan buruk anda. Saya pikir itu tidak sopan." tegur si detektif sinis. Ezra menganggukkan kepala.

Pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan dua orang pemuda yang baru saja datang. Detektif Kim menoleh penasaran kearah mereka. Sementara, Ezra dan Kris bangkit berdiri. Jemputan mereka sudah datang.

"Detektif, sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk berpisah. Saya sangat menghargai waktu anda dan maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya. Ngomong-ngomong, saya ingin membawa file ini." detektif Kim berbalik menatap Ezra dan entah mengapa, seluruh pikirannya terasa tersedot oleh dua belah mata Ezra yang.. memerah. Belum sempat ia berpikir untuk menjadikan situasi ini masuk akal, pikirannya sudah menjadi kosong. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mengangguk.

Kris dan Donghae saling tukar pandang. Jarang sekali Ezra menggunakan trik macam ini untuk menghadapi manusia. Sementara, Raphael.. seperti biasa menyeringai setiap pamannya unjuk kebolehan.

"Ayo, kita pergi." ujar Ezra berjalan melewati Donghae maupun Raphael.

Ketiga pangeran di belakangnya segera mengikuti. Dengan langkah normal, mereka menyusuri lorong dan melewati pintu-pintu tanpa berniat untuk berhenti. Ketika, mereka melangkah keluar dari gedung tersebut. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang yakin jika semua orang di dalam sana mengingat kunjungan mereka.

.

.

**Jum'at, 02 September 2012.**

**09.30 KST**

**Kedai Kopi di daerah Myeondong.**

.

.

"Aku tidak menyukai Vampir itu, jika hal itu yang ingin kau tanyakan." kening Siwon mengerut. Ia tidak yakin. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Kau pikir aku sudah gila, eoh?"

"Tapi, kau memikirkannya. Dan kemungkinan, kau jatuh ke dalam aura pangerannya itu bisa saja terjadi." kali ini, kening Hyukjae lah yang mengerut. Dirinya mendecak tanpa ia sadari.

"Omong kosong! Aku tidak akan semudah itu jatuh. Kau kenal aku, Siwon."

Siwon menganggukkan kepala. Ia memang mengenal Hyukjae – lebih dari yang lainnya mengenal seorang Lee Hyukjae. Tapi, tetap saja itu tidak mengubah keraguannya. Hyukjae bisa saja jatuh ke dalam pesona Lee Donghae. Lalu, berakhir seperti budak-budak cinta Vlad Tapes. Kemungkinan buruk seperti itu tidaklah mustahil. Mengingat, Donghae adalah Vampir dan juga sedarah dengan Vlad Tapes.

"Siwon," mata Hyukjae memohon. "aku bisa pegang kata-kataku. Mungkin, aku memang jatuh akan pesonanya. Tapi, itu tidak mengubah apapun. Efeknya hanya sesaat kok. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku.. tidak akan menjadi seperti, Mom."

Mom, mendengar sebutan itu disebut. Sekelebat memori akan masa kecilnya bersama Hyukjae terus berdatangan menyerbu pikirannya. Membuat ia kembali teringat akan wajah cantik ibunya dan bagaimana merdu suaranya ketika ia menyanyikan tembang pengantar tidur untuk mereka berdua. Perasaan yang ia rasa sekarang bukan marah. Mungkin, kecewa. Atau bisa saja.. rindu.

"Hyuk, aku-"

"Tidak apa, Won. Aku yang salah. Aku memang bodoh." Hyukjae memotong permohonan maafnya. Ia memang tidak pernah sanggup melihat Siwon yang tegar runtuh di hadapannya. Siwon adalah pelindungnya untuk sekarang ini. Melihatnya jatuh, tentu hanya akan menyurutkan semangatnya.

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan dua kopi hangat kepada mereka. Dengan hati-hati, ia menaruh kedua cangkir tersebut ke atas meja. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil kearahnya dan gadis itu membalas senyum Hyukjae. Sesat, mata mereka saling bertumbukan. Dan Hyukjae kembali mendengar sesuatu..

_'Tolong aku, mereka akan membunuhku..'_

Lalu, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan pergi menuju belakang kasir. Ia terlihat terburu-buru namun juga takut untuk melangkah. Siwon mengikuti pandang Hyukjae yang tertuju kepada gadis itu. Ia menyeringai. Dia pikir selera Hyukjae boleh juga.

"Well, kau punya selera yang-"

Hyukjae mencengkram tangan Siwon. Ia menatapnya dengan mata membelak. Bibirnya gemetar dan nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur. Siwon sadar jika ini bukan karena Hyukjae ingin meniduri gadis itu. Tetapi, ada hal lain. Yang jauh lebih penting.

"Gadis itu akan dibunuh oleh Vampir itu, Won. Kita harus menghentikannya!" seru Hyukjae.

Siwon tercenung. Ia berada di antara dua sisi sekarang. Memercayai Hyukjae yang tampak depresi sekarang atau berniat memanggil ambulans sekarang. Namun, tanpa perlu ia memilih satu dari antara dua pilihan itu.

Jawaban akan selalu ada. Bahkan, sebelum ada pilihan.

Yaitu, sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu memercayai Hyukjae. Meskipun, kedengarannya tidak masuk akal. Ia tetap percaya.

Karena.. Hyukjae adiknya. Ya, karena itu.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

Hampir 3k untuk chap kali ini.. Target selanjutnya pas Hyuk ma Hae ketemu dan pesta dan serangan kedua.. aku mau buat ampe 4k maybe? Hehehhe

Anyways, thanks for your comment.. ^^ Your comment always made my day..

Kali ini, aku masih nggak bisa balas review kalian.. karena.. umm, sibuk nyiapin UTS buat besok hehhe~

Anyways, kalau masih bingung mesti tanya! Mending, aku jelasin diawal daripada diakhir.. ^^ Untuk who is Ezra? Dia itu semacam pamannya Hae, Kris sama Raphael. Dia juga kaki tangan utamanya Vlad Tapes–ayah tiga pangeran itu–dan untuk sementara mengerjakan tugas raja Vampir sebelum ada penobatan untuk raja selanjutnya.

Untuk soal pengkhianat, well memang ada pengkhianat di fanfic ini dan itulah konfliknya..

Soal identitas who is Hyukjae, umm, kita bakal bahas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Intinya, dia punya ability untuk bisa baca pikiran orang. Tapi, ability-nya cuma berguna dalam situasi urgent aja.. dia belum bisa ngendaliin sepenuhnya.


End file.
